Tickle the Shadows Pink
by carpenter writer
Summary: Amy lives the life of normal teenager with a secret of epic proportions. Shadow on the other hand is struggling to keep his feelings for Amy hidden, but can he do that with Sonic and Sally on their case?


This is a story that I've been writing for a while now, so plz enjoy!

* * *

Tickle the Shadows pink.

(Humans with animal-like features or gijinka's)

Chapter 1

Amy came back from school early that day, she ran to her room to cry her eyes out on her purple silk pillow. She was crying because Sally had just humiliated her in front of the school again for the ump-teenth time in a row. She videotaped her in the girls' locker room while she was taking a shower. When she found out it was already being broadcasted to every TV in the school. Sonic saw it and broke out into a fit of hysterical laughs. Amy ran out of the school and to her house that was a mile away. She didn't have enough money to take the bus every day and she thought that exercise would be good for her.

Amy: Why must she torment me, I've done nothing to her at all.

She bawled her eyes out until she fell asleep. The next day of school one of Amy's friends had noticed that she wasn't there.

Rouge: Cream, what's wrong?

Cream looked up at Rouge with depression on her face.

Cream: Amy's not here and I'm scared of being Sally's next target for amusement.

Rouge sat next to Cream and threw her arm around her shoulder.

Rouge: Don't worry about a thing. If she messes with you I'll straighten her out for messn' with both my friends.

Cream looked at Rouge and smiled warmly. Rouge did the same and hugged her.

Rouge: I have to go now or Knuckles will freak thinking that I'm with another guy.

Cream: Alright, see ya Rouge.

They both went their separate ways and the classes started. Cream went to biology and sat in the back of the class instead of the front like she usually dose. She sat in the closes corner near the wall. Every one stared at here for doing so, they whispered to each other thinking that she had lost it.

Rachel: Does she know whose seat she's sitting in?

Carol: She probably does, you know they say that the sweet ones snap after the quiet ones do. I hope that he doesn't hurt her.

She didn't hear not one word of their conversation or anybody else's, she was lonely. Amy was the only person that she talks to besides Rouge and Blaze. She wasn't the most outgoing person there was and she and never wanted to be. The room went silent when he walked in. His black and red streaked hair and tanned skin with red eyes stroded into the, room walking down the row of desks. They all starred at him wondering what he would do to the loveable blonde girl.

Voice: Excuse me, but I think that you're in my seat.

Cream looked up at Shadow. He was menacing looking and rude sometimes but she didn't believe it.

Cream: I'm sorry. I'll move.

She stood and grabbed her things but when she was going to move Shadow put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down in the chair. Everybody started their commotion again. This made Shadow angry; he turned to glare harshly at the other students silencing them once more. He turned back to Cream to see that she was a little frightened. He sighed and knelt down in front of her.

Shadow: You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you.

Cream: Ok.

Shadow: Where's your friend that you hang out with every day?

Cream went silent and stares at Shadow a minute before answering.

Cream: She's not here today. She's probably at home.

Shadow: I take it was because of what Sally did yesterday huh?

Cream: Correct. I was going to see her after school today.

'I wonder if I should ask him if he would like to join me...' Cream thought to herself as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Shadow saw that she was nervous and thinking of something that he might regret later on that day. He held her hands to stop her figiting and looked her dead in the eyes.

Shadow: If you want, I'll come with you over to her house after school today.

Cream: Would you really?

Shadow: Usually I would say no but, I hate Sally with all my heart and it's pretty quiet without Rose here and it's making you lonely.

Cream stared at him wondering how he knew that she was thinking that and why he would even bother dealing with her. But she smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

Cream: Thank you so much Shadow!

Shadow: Alright, alright. Jeez, no more hugging I got it.

She pulled away from and smiled even more brightly like she always did when she was with Amy. Shadow smirked happily to see they young girl smiling again. But, now that he thought about it, he really doesn't know much about Amy besides her perky attitude and upbeat spirit that seemed to brighten the days that he was in there. He knew everything about everybody in that school including the teachers. But Amy, she was the only one he never knew a thing about. As he sat with his thoughts and watched over Cream, the whole day was terribly boring for him, but the usual schedule went on; Sally would humiliate somebody, Silver got humiliated by Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge would be found in third or sixth period making out in the janitors' closet and Sonic would have started an argument with Shadow over whose the fastest being alive. Did this bother him? To the core. Did he care? The same way he does about everything. But, was there something missing? Completely. He went on the rest of the day like a lifeless shell. After the school hours ended Cream told Shadow that she would be a minute before she came out the girls' bathroom. 'I hope she's either putting on make-up or changing in there.' He was a little irritated on having to wait for any female but she was an exception. He waited for fifteen minutes for her and then walked into the building and snuck in the girls' bathroom. He was furious now. Cream was being beaten by a guy with green hair and black sun glasses. He barged in and tackled him to the wall.

Shadow: What the hell do you think you're doing to her?

His voice was low and trailing with venom. The green haired kid looked up at Shadow with his cerulean eyes.

Shadow: Scourge.

Scourge: Hey Shadow, haven't seen you around much.

Shadow: That's because I don't pick on innocent people like you do.

Scourge: What, I was helping her.

Shadow: With what? Getting a bruised eye?

Scourge: Actually no. It was with her make-up. I think she looks pretty hot in black and blue, don't you think?

Shadow looked at Cream who was lying on the floor behind him and saw that she was passed out with black and blue marks on her face, arms, and legs. Shadow felt the furry rise up in him and he punched Scourge in the face a couple of times till he passed out. Shadow went over to Cream and scooped her up off the ground. She was helpless and hurting. He ran out the girls' bathroom only to run into Sonic and Tails. Sonic saw Shadow with Cream badly hurt in his arms and thought that he was the one who caused it.

Sonic: What's wrong with you Shadow?! How could you do this to anyone let alone a girl?!

Shadow: I didn't your-

Sonic: Stop lying! I know you did it because you're the only one in the school who loves to pick on others!

Shadow saw no point in reasoning with him so he started walking towards the exit; Sonic didn't like how he was avoiding him and reached for his shoulder only to grab nothing but the air. Shadow had vanished before their very sight.

Sonic: Where the hell did he go?!

Tails: Sonic, I don't believe that Shadow would be capable for even hurting Cream. She's too nice to even gain one enemy, even if it was Shadow.

Sonic glanced over at Tails to see that he was staring at the girls' bathroom. Sonic looked in his direction and went into the girls' bathroom and came back out within a second. Tails was confused till he saw Scourge walk out behind Sonic.

Tails: Should've known.

Tails stood there looking at the twin brothers shaking his head.

Sonic: I guess I have to go apologize to Shadow now, thanks a lot Scourge.

Scourge: Sorry bro, see you at home.

Sonic: Same here.

'Damn that brother of mine, can't he keep his hands to himself?' Sonic thought regrettably. He really thought that Shadow was the one that hurt Cream and that everybody would shun him when he told the whole school and gets the principal to expel him from the school forever making him the center of attention. But, when his twin brother walked out the bathroom, it went downhill from there. Shadow was walking aimlessly through town trying to find Amy's house. 'Scourge had to be the idiot to beat up a defenseless girl, and the girl just so happens to be Cream.' Shadow was angry with Scourge but he was satisfied that he knocked him unconscious.

Cream: Shadow...?

She was starting to wake up and they were in the middle of the park, Shadow sat her down on a bench and sat next to her.

Shadow: How are you feeling?

Cream: A little dizzy and bruised, what happened?

Shadow: Well you told me that you had something to do in the girls' bathroom and I waited for you for fifth teen minutes. When you didn't come out I ran into the bathroom and saw that you were being abused by Scourge.

Cream started crying out of nowhere and cried into Shadow's shoulder. He was stunned that somebody would cry on his shoulder. So, he did the only thing that he knew to do, he threw his arm around her shoulder and said-

Shadow: Everything will be ok Cream; I'll protect you from him.

Cream looked up at him and smiled brightly like she always does, she attacked Shadow with another hug. He didn't like hugs but he couldn't stand to see Cream cry.

Shadow: Alright, why don't we get to Rose's house so we can get you fixed up?

Cream: Sure.

They got up and walked in the direction of Amy's house. Sally just so happened to be at the park today as well and saw Cream and Shadow walking in the same direction, conversing along the way. 'What could those two be doing together?' she was curious but also could care less about what kind of relationship they had. Shadow noticed that they've been walking for over twenty minutes trying to get to Amy's house.

Shadow: Cream?

Cream: Yes Shadow?

Shadow: I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, when the hell are we getting to Rose's house?

Cream: You didn't know?

She stopped walking and so did he.

Cream: Amy's parents gave her up when she was ten. She lives by herself now that she's sixteen and I wanted her to move in with me but she refused to saying that she could manage on her own.

Shadow listened and realized why she moved a mile out away from school and walked every day, this was something that shocked him. Shadow took out a small green jewel from his bag and held it firmly in his hand. He grabbed Cream and held her in his arms firmly as well.

Cream: What're you doing Shadow?

Shadow: This is the fastest way to get to her house; CAHOS CONTROL!

They were enveloped in a bright light and were taken straight to Amy's house. They arrived in front of her doorstep bewildering at the site that they saw. Amy's house was huge! How could she live secluded from the city in this kind of house?

Cream: Wow!

Shadow: I take it that you didn't know about it either?

Cream: You take it right.

Though she knew the address she didn't know what kind of a place she lived in. Cream rang the doorbell but nothing happened. Sure, the usual ding of the bell was heard but nobody came to answer its toll. She rang it again and again and again till.

Amy: I'm coming!

They heard her voice and saw the door swing open to show Amy Rose in short combat training clothes. She was wearing black skin tight shorts and gauze around her busts and hands.

Amy: Hey Cream, what're you doing here?

Cream: I came here to see if you were okay, and I brought someone with me.

She moved aside to show Amy that she brought Shadow with her.

Amy: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Hey Rose, you alright?

Amy: Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you guys come in?

Cream and Shadow walked in the house and Amy shut the door behind them. The house was beautiful! The marble flooring along with the pool table and-well everything was what a mansion had. Amy then noticed that Cream had bruises on her body.

Amy: Cream, what happened to you?

She walked over to her and inspected her injuries.

Shadow: Sonic's twin brother did it and I stopped him.

She shot her head to look over at Shadow in awe.

Amy: You protected Cream?

Shadow: He shouldn't have touched her.

Amy: Well, thanks Shadow. You guys wait here I'll go get the first aid kit.

Amy ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and came back in the living room where she left Shadow and Cream. Amy pulled out everything that she needed to fix Cream's wounds. After a while Cream was asleep on the couch and Amy and Shadow were in the training hall fighting together.

Shadow: I didn't know that you fight?

Amy: Well, I do. And how do you think I stay this fit every day?

They threw punches at each other and they missed each time. Shadow liked how she was totally down to earth and he definitely liked that she could pack a punch. Amy couldn't keep her eyes off of Shadow; she stared at his body as it dripped down in sweat. That was a mistake. She lost her footing and fell forward, Shadow caught her but he fell along with her hitting the floor.

Shadow: Are you alright Rose?

Amy: I'm fine. You?

Shadow: Fine, but you can remove your nails from my skin.

Amy looked at how she was positioned on the floor with Shadow, she was under him with her with her nails clenching on to his shoulders and his head buried in her neck. She removed her nails from his shoulders and saw blood. She took abrasive action and flipped Shadow on his back while she sat on his abdomen.

Shadow: What was that for?

Amy: No reason.

Shadow smirked and sat up; he pulled Amy into his chest.

Amy: Shadow!

Shadow: Tell me why you did that or I'll never let you go.

Amy couldn't admit that many years of chasing Sonic she saw something in Shadow. There would be no way that she would tell him that. She smiled and reached for behind his left ear. She remembered that when they were fighting that she tugged on his left ear and he became a little disoriented which is not like him. She scratched behind his ear and he became nothing more than a little puppy. He growled and squeezed Amy tighter in his grip moving his head up her neck pulling in her intoxicating scent.

Amy: Good boy.

Shadow knew that she was getting a kick out of this but he couldn't help it, he loved it when someone would scratch behind his ears. He started to lick her neck showing his approval. Amy stopped and he did the same with his growling. He looked at her with puppy eyes and a pouty lower lip. He was adorable!

Shadow: Why'd you stop?

He was very disappointed.

Amy: I didn't know that the meanest guy in school had a soft spot behind the ear?

She said it evilly and was really willing to use that against him. He didn't know anything about her and he couldn't do anything to her. He went back to his usual grumpy expressionless face and turned his head away.

Amy: Did I say something wrong?

Shadow: You called me soft.

Amy: Would you rather I say that your nothing but a giant teddy bear filled with cottony fluff?

Shadow: You make me sound like a girl.

Amy: Fine.

Amy lifted his head up towards her face and kissed his forehead, she tugged on his right ear that was covered in black and red fur causing him to breath heavily into her neck.

Amy: Your masculinity precedes you and it shows how you can control your brute force.

Shadow felt something race in his chest, he swore that the moment she said those words that he could actually feel his own heart beat inside of him.

Shadow: Are you still in love with that faker?

Amy: What makes you think that?

Shadow: Why answer a question with a question?

Amy looked down at him with annoyance and impatience. She removed herself from Shadow and went into the kitchen that was down the hall. Shadow followed her because her reaction has peeked his curiosity. Amy made herself green tea with ice and lemon. She glanced towards the side to see Shadow standing there watching her every move.

Amy: Y'know, if you take a picture it might last longer.

Shadow: I know that what I said bothered you, about **him**.

Amy: Damn straight.

Shadow: I apologize for what I said to you then Rose. I didn't want to put you into a tight spot like that.

Amy: Can I tell you some of my secrets?

She didn't even say whether she accepted his apology. He didn't mind but he did want to know what she wanted to tell him.

Shadow: Sure.

Amy: I fell out of love with sonic years ago, and when I mean that I mean like seeing an actual smile go across your face since the day we met.

Shadow: I'll ignore that comment.

Amy: Sorry, but now I see what he's really like. Whenever I get humiliated and he sees it, he laughs it off and then acts like it never happened in the first place.

She clutched the glass in her hands cracking it with her grip.

Amy: That's what I hate most about him besides his cocky attitude.

Shadow saw that she was gripping the glass tightly and it was about to break. He pulled the glass cup away from her and sat it on top of the refrigerator and she was too short to reach it.

Shadow: Learn to ignore it and then you'll barely even notice that he's there. What's your other secret?

Amy blushed deeply. Why was she doing this he only asked what it was that she was going to tell him besides this? She turned to him and smiled brightly.

Amy: I'm also a double platinum recording artist.

He stood there with wide eyes and his mouth ajar; he definitely never even would have thought that about her. Amy could see that he didn't know this about her and that it was kind of hard to swallow. She giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

Amy: Don't worry about it if you didn't know.

Shadow: So, have you told anyone else besides me?

Amy: Nope. I thought it would be best if everybody thought that I was some poor lowly orphan who lived in a cardboard box.

Shadow: But you do know that since everybody thinks that now then that's the reason the Sally picks on you a lot right?

Amy: Yeah I know but if it means keeping my secret then I'm ok with that.

To him, Amy seemed to be willing to put up with anything even if it meant ruining her social status at school just to please her fans worldwide. Shadow understood that she cared more about her fans than anything else but what about herself? By doing this she could mentally and emotionally damage herself, and if it became physical than her fans would notice and everybody at school would notice and then people, smart enough to notice, would piece together things from her pop star idol persona and her regular everyday school girl persona and see a similarity and know the truth.

Amy: Do you see why I have to put up with her.

Less of a question but more of a comment.

Cream: Hey you guys, _yaaaaaaawwwwnn~!_

They both turn around to the kitchen entrance to see Cream walking in and rubbing her eyes still tired from her nap.

Amy: Hi Cream, how was your nap?

Cream: Disturbing and unexpected.

Shadow: How so?

Cream: That Scourge was actually cute and nice and you and Shadow had a thing for each other.

Amy felt the whole room spin and everything started to become blurry, she became feint and was about to fall over. She fell to her knees and hid her face from Shadow hiding her extremely deep scarlet face from his ruby red eyes. Shadow bent down to Amy to see if she was okay but she shook her head saying that she was fine. Shadow knew that there was something wrong with her and ripped her hands away from her face seeing her bright red cheeks putting on flares of embarrassment.

Cream: This is very awkward.

Cream said what she had to and walked back to the living room to take another nap. Shadow stared at Amy as if she was going crazy, and she was. She was going crazy for him.

Shadow: Amy is there something else that you want to tell me?

Amy: No, I don't.

Shadow knew that she as lying to him, he could tell because of her voice. But, being as though he were nice under a tough exterior he let it slide.

Shadow: Ok, I understand.

Shadow didn't like doing this but he pulled Amy into a hug ensuring her that he didn't have to tell him. Amy felt her heart race even faster as her body was being held by the man she loves. He pulled away and looked at her face as she quickly turned away from his gaze.

Amy: It's a while from here to your house.

Shadow: Are you insisting that you want me to stay here with you a little while longer?

Though that may have been the case, she didn't want to come on to his strongly.

Shadow: Not tonight...

'Damn why did I have to ask that stupid question?!' She mentally cursed herself about even saying such things.

Shadow:...Make it this weekend and you've got yourself a deal.

He looked up at him and with tears in her eyes, for what reason she doesn't even know. But soon enough a smile came across her face shining like the sun. She jumped him with a hug tackling him to the floor. Cream heard every word of their conversation and felt the strong vibes coming from the kitchen. Her plan had gone her way just as she wanted. 'This was the best way I could get her to find someone to get along with and share secrets with other than me, it's not that I don't like Amy or her outrageous secrets it's just that she seems lonely within her mind, soul and body so to rid that from her I knew that Shadow would be the best thing for her.' Cream may look sweet and innocent but she did have a mind of a genius. Later they all ate at Amy's house and then they left for the night going back to their respected homes. Shadow dropped Cream off at her house which he found out wasn't that far from his own place. So he walked home from there. But, before that he went to the park to stare at the sky. It was beautiful. The stars shimmered brightly in the night sky as the blue night cascaded with the bright stars scattered across the night sky. He didn't know how, but he could've swore that he saw Amy's' face in the stars. He didn't want to put any further explanation in it other than the fact that he was developing a small crush on said pink-haired girl. He knew it but didn't stay on the subject for long. He walked home and fell asleep on the couch not making much effort to getting to his bed on the second floor, he's tired. He fell asleep that night thinking of her and nothing else.

* * *

Amy: You saw me in the stars? *blushes* That's too sweet Shadow!

Shadow: *blushes deeply*I had something in my eyes...

Me: Yeah he did Amy, it was _you!_


End file.
